Uchiha Senbei
by Shaay
Summary: Itachi found something more worthwhile than just testing his capacity. Sasuke, on the other hand, has an obsession far greater than avenging his clan. As for Naruto, well, he just wants a bed of his own. Slash.


**Title:** Uchiha Senbeiya  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing:** ItachixNaruto  
**Summary:** Itachi found something more worthwhile to do than testing his capacity. Sasuke, on the other hand, has an obsession far greater than avenging his clan. As for Naruto, well, he just wants a bed of his own. Too bad neither of the Uchiha brothers are all that willing to comply.

**Warnings:** There may also be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: **This is basically another Naruto is adopted by an Uchiha story. Teyaki and Uruchi are actually Naruto characters. They were the ones that talked to the young Sasuke on his way home and asked him about school in the flash back during the big fight between Sasuke and Naruto. I'm not sure if they are or were shinobis but Teyaki is the owner of the Uchiha sweet rice crackers shop (Uchiha Senbei). For the sake of this story Teyaki is Fugaku's older brother, making him Itachi's and Sasuke's uncle. I doubt they're Obito's parents but for the sake of this story I'm going to be taking some liberties and say that they are. Also for the sake of this story I'm also going to say that both Teyaki and his wife are retired shinobi, even though I think they are probably just civilians.

For anyone who's interested I'm still working on the second chapter of the 'The Greatest Enemy' but am having quite some trouble starting. Please bear with me on that one. I'm working on it .

* * *

**Prologue**

With gentle eyes Teyaki stared down at the sleeping infant. With wild blond hair and bright blue eyes he was the spitting image of his father, the late Yondaime Hokage, a man the whole of Konohagakure would forever be indebted to. He sighed sadly. A hero that the whole village had just wronged for even thinking of demanding the death of his only son. Teyaki reached out and gently touched the three whisker marks that scarred the child's plump pink cheeks, a troubled frown marring his brows as he stared down at what he saw as the very epitome of innocence. Slowly he lifted his gaze up to meet that of his wife, almost afraid to see the same burning hatred he had seen in the eyes of all the other villagers mimicked in her gaze. Although he saw none he did see the spark of uncertainty that momentarily flashed within the dark depths of her eyes and felt his stomach drop.

For a long while Uchiha Uruchi returned her husband's stare. She knew it would be so easy to blame this child, just as easily as it would have been to blame the Namikaze Minato for her son's death all those years ago. But no matter how she tried she couldn't find it in herself to. Even till this day the memory of the prideful youth the Yondaime had been, kneeled before them with such sorrowful blue eyes that refused to meet theirs, so readily prepared to receive the whole weight of the world on his still all too young shoulders, haunted her. She couldn't do it then. And she certainly couldn't do it now. This was a child, an innocent child. He was absolutely no different than her nephew. Her heart ached. He was no different than her son. Her Obito.

Whatever initial reservations Uruchi may have had was quickly pushed aside. She wasn't a fool and unlike so many before her she refused to allow her grief blind her to the truth that was as clear as day. There was no way Minato would have even thought of doing this to his own child if there was even the slightest chance that the monster could overcome him. She tore her gaze away from her husband and stared down at the tiny form before her. They owed both his parents so much and even if they didn't she knew she couldn't just walk away. Not now. Not ever. To be weighed down by such hatred, subjected to such scorn, his life was going to be hard as it was. He didn't need the added burden of facing it all alone. She wiped away the wetness that came to her eyes and bending down placed a gentle kiss to the child's forehead.

His fears assuaged Teyaki felt his lips tip up ever so slightly at the display, and though in true Uchiha fashion it resembled more of a smirk than a smile it was a smile nonetheless, a true one.

Cocking his head to the side he murmured, "Uchiha Nakimaze Uzumaki Naruto. The kid is definitely going to hate us for that mouthful."

"Well I don't know about you but I think it's perfect, just perfect," she replied gently. "He is our son now after all."

"That he is," he added before turning to the old man who was quietly observing the whole thing with what could only be described as obvious relief. "How fast can the adoption papers be drawn and processed?"

"In this case I'm sure they could be done as fast as tomorrow morning," the newly reinstated Hokage answered.

Teyaki smirked. "Good."

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched as the elderly woman carefully picked up the still slumbering baby and cradled him in the safety and warmth of her arms. In a loving embrace, a mother's embrace. His heart warmed at the sight. Although he really didn't want to he knew he had to ask. It was something the new parents would eventually have to face and he wanted to make sure that they knew exactly what they were doing, what this was going to mean and quite possibly what it might cost them.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned, wishing it was a question he didn't have to ask.

"We are determined to do this Hokage-sama, even if we have to leave the Uchiha clan to do it," was all the dark haired man said and though he was sure it wouldn't come to that he was ready for it. "We are going to raise him as our very own."

The resolve in his eyes was enough to silence any doubts Hiruzen may've had. He gave the couple a nod and watched as both disappeared in a silent puff of smoke, the Yondaime's legacy and only son in tow. Once alone he walked over to his desk and picked up his still burning pipe. He inhaled deeply, allowing the grey fumes to billow out from his mouth as he released it along with a short sigh. He believed those words. For the first time since Minato's death he allowed himself a small smile. Naruto may not be seen as the hero his father wanted him to be but at least he would be cared for and though things were far from being right for now it was enough, just enough.


End file.
